HERMANOS
by Ninfa07
Summary: - NO SEAS FLOJO NARUTO-DOBE, - KYA!, - SI SAKURA CHAN, QUIERO MAS RAMEN, - DOBE, DAS ASCO
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al magnifico magaka Masashi Kishimoto.

Mi historia relata lo que hubiese pasado despues de que sasuke "matase" a itachi. Los personajes que no reconoscan son de mi autoria, las parejas son sasusaku, naruhina, Itachi y OCC, Suigetsu y OCC, etc.

Escritura:

- personaje hablando -

Narración

"para marcar la palabra"

_narracion de tiempo futuro_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-cambio de escena.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ADVERTENCIA: ALGUNOS DE ESTOS PERSONAJES SON OCC.

Cap.-1 "SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA"

_En la academia ninja una pelinegra vestida de negro y con un chaleco jonnin iba a su salón de clases, desde que termino todo la hokage la mando a preparar a los gennin como profesora, la academia parecía estar desierta extrañaba a su amiga Chikako y Shinku casi no las miraba, solo ellas eran a las que casi no veía mientras seguía frecuentando a los demás._

_Llego a su salón de clases una pequeña de 7 años la mas inteligente de todos, estaba ya sentada en primera fila, mientras unos cuanto niños estaban en medio sentados hablando de su héroe hokage, la profesora suspiro, le esperaba un gran día, las siete en puno se hicieron y los chicos ya estaban adentro, no podía creer que hubiera llegado una hora temprano, eso se lo debía a sus hermanos, por que a pesar de tener veinte años aun vivían todos juntos, decían que eran los incasables, sonrió divertida al recordar como conoció a su única familia y lo que llevo a todo, nostálgica mientras recordaba una risa escapo de sus labios y una sonrisa nostálgica ocupo sus labios, pero una pequeña le hablo._

_¿Ushio sensei por que sonríe tan… nostálgica? – pregunto la pequeña pelinegra de ojos rojos._

_Bueno hinaichigo chan, estaba recordando cuando conocí a mi familia y lo que ocasiono, los problemas que pasamos y como conocí a nuevas amistades que a pesar de los años se que nunca se acabaran – le sonrió a la chica._

_¡Ushio sensei que tal si nos cuenta esa historia! – hablo un pequeño rubio de ojos azules._

_No se haru, e tenido quejas de tus padres por las calificaciones que tienes – le reprendió mientras inflaba los mofletes._

_Por favor Ushio sensei – suplico otro niño de ojos avellana y cabello del mismo color._

_No se… - un peliblanco de ojos negros la miro suplicante desde el lugar donde le habían dicho que se sentaba su hermano._

_Por favor Ushio sensei… - suplico_

_¡Ustedes ganan pero si me quitan el cargo que la culpa los carcoma! – exclamo con un semblante terrorífico y la voz fingida, los chicos rieron_

Bueno, esta historia seria mejor que la contara mi hermano pero pienso que seria más divertido que una tercera persona la relate. Me gustaría que supieran como conocí a mis hermanos. Todo empezó un día cualquiera en la aldea de la hoja, el equipo Hebi estaba las afueras de la aldea, su líder sasuke uchiha fue el primero en ser capturado.

Los cuatro prisioneros eran llevados a las celdas de la cárcel de konoha. Un ambu los metió a una celda oscura en donde no pudo distinguir que una quinta persona estaba dentro, claro no sabían que eso le costaría después, el primero en entrar fue un peliblanco, el cual conozco como Suigetsu, luego entro una pelirroja con gafas, Karin, el pelinaranja entro con un semblante triste pero resignado, el mas amable de los cuatro juugo, y por ultimo el líder del grupo, sasuke uchiha el mas frio, orgulloso y amargado de los cuatro.

El uchiha bufo molesto, había pedido hablar con la hokage y lo que hacen es meterlo a la cárcel, no podía visualizar muy bien a sus compañeros de Hebi pero algo le llamo la atención, alguien mas además de ellos se encontraba en la celda, trato de mirar pero fue inútil, la sombra se movió y fijo su mirada en los presentes aunque no los distinguía muy bien, por las rejas de la pequeña ventana de la prisión se pudo observar el rostro iluminado de la chica que cerro los ojos por la claridad que le llegaba a los ojos. El peliblanco la observo un momento y con un semblante pensativo se acerco a la chica tocándole el hombro esta solo dio un grito asustada y tomando su mano lo azoto contra el suelo. Uchiha sasuke por una vez en los años que estuvo lejos del equipo kakashi sonrió sinceramente al ver la escena tan graciosa, pero esta se deshizo formando una línea recta en sus labios. La pelinegra que había llevado las manos a su cabeza de forma asustada lo miro, parecía sorprendida, se acerco a el y lo miro detenidamente, y esto hizo que este la mirara asesinándola con la mirada.

Se puede saber, ¿que tanto me miras? – pregunto fastidiado, la chica frunció el seño.

Es que estas herido… - susurro mirando al uchiha herido.- ¿puedo… curarte?- pregunto y el chico la miro expectante.

¿Sabes ninjutsu medico?.- pregunto Suigetsu y esta sintió.

Si quieres te puedo curar – le dijo al pelinegro sonriendo lo que al uchiha se le hizo que esa chica tenia algo familiar, pero no recordaba que.

Hmp – "contesto"

Quítate la ahori – le ordeno y este lo hizo – siéntate te quitare las vendas – le indico el uchiha se sentó y la chica se hinco frente a el retirándole las vendas, el uchiha gruño de dolor – parece que tienes una herida un poco profunda pero nada para una ninja medico como yo! – exclamo auto suficiente colocando su mano en el abdomen del uchiha

Esa maldita! – pensaba furiosa la pelirroja mirando como la pelinegra colocaba la mano llena de chakra verde en el abdomen del pelinegro, mas este al ver a la chica pudo ver que esta no se sonrojaba como lo hacían otras chicas al estar cerca de el y eso le agrado parecía que la chica no lo acosaría como en un principio pensó al ver como lo miraba. – yata! – exclamo feliz al ver su trabajo bien hecho – tendrás que estar tres días sin entrenar y estará cerrada de inmediato y si sigues con mis indicaciones puede que lo haga en menos de dos. – le indico sonriéndole para luego empezar a lagrimear de la nada.

¿Que pasa? – pregunto juugo

mm…. Lo que pasa es que… estoy encerrada! – exclamo mientras le salían mas lagrimas de los ojos, los presentes la miraron extrañados por su comportamiento.

Oye, tranquila. Dime, ¿como fuiste encerrada aquí?- pregunto el peliblanco, mientras se levantaba adolorido del suelo. La pelinegra lo miro a los ojos con pequeñas lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos.

Bueno… es que tenia que venir a revisar una celda que tenia fallas por que se habían escapado ya algunos prisioneros, entonces cuando vine a revisar, la puerta se cerro y me e quedado encerrada pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaban ustedes aquí! – exclamo molesta levantándose y yendo hasta los barrotes de la puerta – sáquenme de aquí! Ambus inservibles! – grito, y los otros la miraron con una gotita al ver el cambio de humor de la chica.

Oye, tranquila vendrán por nosotros en unos momentos para ir a hablar con la hokage, mientras puedes esperar. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto el pelinaranja, la pelinegra lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

Soy Ushio - la pelinegra sonrió ampliamente. Si, ahí estaba yo, Ushio, la mejor de todos los ninjas de la hoja. Claro hablare de mí en tercera persona, ya que esto no se tratara de mí solamente.

_Un pequeño pelinegro de ojos del mismo color la miro molesto y la interrumpió._

_Eso no es verdad Ushio sensei! Usted no es la mas fuerte de todos los ninjas! – exclamo molesto._

_Vale, es que acaso no quieres a tu sensei koharu chan? – pregunto llorando con cascaditas en sus ojos._

_Koharu! No interrumpas a la sensei! – exclamo una pequeña peli verde de ojos jade brillantes._

_Gracias kaede chan – agradeció la pelinegra con una sonrisa._

_De nada Ushio sensei. – dijo sonriendo_

_Bueno… en que me quede… ah! Si! _

Sasuke el cual se había parado iba a hablar pero un ambu con mascara de perro abrió la puerta y este se sorprendió al ver a Ushio dentro y no hablo en un par de segundos.

¿Que haces aquí adentro Ushio? – pregunto el ambu, mientras la chica sonreía con una mano rascándose la cabeza avergonzada.

Bueno es que me quede encerrada- sonrió avergonzada, el ambu suspiro cancinamente.

De nuevo, bueno vamos ustedes tienen que ir a ver a la hokage – les dijo y ellos asintieron, por su parte la pelinegra pensó que ella sobraba así que intento salir del lugar cuando la mano del ambu, que por cierto se podía apreciar que era mujer por su cuerpo y el cabello negro largo, la detuvo de la blusa negra. – tu también, la hokage quiere verte Ushio.- le dijo y deteniendo su andar, por que estaba forcejeando, suspiro cansinamente.

Ahora, ¿que quiere esa vieja? – pregunto, uchiha le miraba con una ceja levantada.

Se parece al dobe, si no fuera por que se que el dobe es huérfano y no es rubia pensaría que es algún familiar de el. – pensó, mirando a la pelinegra.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Uzumaki naruto estaba en las afueras de konoha esperando a erosenin el cual le había mandado un pergamino diciendo que lo miraría ahí para entrenar, suspiro cansado de no verlo por ningún lado cuando de pronto de la nada una mano salía de una espiral, naruto asustado y alarmada saco un kunai preparándose a atacar, cuando de pronto un cuerpo de un pelinegro cayo en peso muerto al piso.

Ayuda… me – alcanzo a oír el murmullo del chico.

¿Uchiha itachi? – exclamo sorprendido, miro al chico en el suelo, la pregunta ahora era: ¿que hacer?, apretó los puños, por ese tipo su amigo, mas bien dicho, su hermano se había ido de la aldea, había abandonado a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, a Sakura chan…, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La hokage miraba a la pelinegra furiosa, esta solo bajo la cabeza por la regañada que le daban, a la hokage no le importo que estuvieran los integrantes de Hebi, shizune o la ambu, que al parecer disfrutaba de la reprimenda que le daban a la chica pelinegra, la cual por cierto vestía de negro una blusa negra con una sola manga la cual era larga del brazo izquierdo, bajo esta se podía apreciar una blusa de red de manga corta, un pantalón negro con el equipo ninja, pero algo llamo la atención del uchiha, justo en la espalda de la chica, impreso en la blusa, el símbolo uchiha, casi imperceptible pero se podía distinguir el pai pai blanco y rojo, el cual representaba a su clan. El uchiha miro a la hokage, esta seguía regañando a la chica como si hubiera cometido un delito demasiado grabe, el haberse quedado encerrada por accidente no era para tanto ¿no?.

Ushio! Hazme caso! – bramo la rubia de coletas, la chica la miro con el semblante serio que le correspondía como miembro del clan uchiha.

Lo siento Tsunade sama - murmuro mientras la miraba con un puchero. Tsunade Senju no era una mujer débil. Pero esa chica, su alumna Sakura, su antigua alumna y shizune eran a las únicas que podían hacer que el enfado se le pasara en un dos por tres. La hokage suspiro cansinamente.

Esta bien, Ushio te perdono, pero ya te dije que no salgas de casa si no traes el chaleco jonnin o un capa que te cubra la espalda – le dijo mirando como el uchiha la miraba directamente y la pelinegra bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

Lo se Tsunade sama, pero es que me la quite por que al llegar se atoro y se rasgo, se quedo inservible – le conto a la hokage y esta hizo una señal de asentimiento.

Sasuke, ¿cual es tu motivo?, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo quieres regresar a la aldea? – pregunto la rubia posando sus ojos miel en los ojos negros del chico.

E acabado con mi cometido, por fin, e matado a… uchiha itachi.- hablo seriamente y con el semblante triste. La pelinegra dio un respingo, volteando al uchiha y con los ojos empapados lo miro aterrada.

Dime que no es así, dime por favor que no lo has matado! – exclamo pegándole en el pecho al pelinegro, el cual la miraba sorprendido. La ambu rápidamente la tomo en brazos separándola del uchiha.

Ushio chan… - susurro la aprendiza de la hokage con dolor, mientras iba hacia la pelinegra a la cual abrazo fuertemente.

Shizune san… ¿verdad que no mato a itachi niisan? – pregunto llorando y al uchiha casi se le salen los ojos al abrirlos por la sorpresa la hokage carraspeo y capto la atención de todos que estaban impresionados.

Sasuke, te presento a Ushio, Uchiha Ushio – la hokage señalo a la pelinegra que sollozaba en brazos de su aprendiz. Sasuke la miro impresionado, estaba llorando por su hermano, entonces si itachi era su hermano entonces ella es… - tu hermana pequeña sasuke – le dijo la hokage seriamente, con los sollozos y gimoteos de la pelinegra de fondo.

Eso no es verdad! Yo solo tenia a itachi! El los mato a todos! – exclamo desesperado. La pelinegra se levanto y lo miro mientras despejaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Soy Uchiha Ushio hija de fugaku y mikoto uchiha, hermana menor de itachi y sasuke uchiha, fui enviada a vivir con los Nara en sus reservaciones de ciervos solo por ser mujer, como naci con el sharingan, y era la única mujer uchiha con este, me consideraron anormal, me consideraron un peligro, y sin tardar me exiliaron , donde los Nara me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, claro siempre fui visitada por mi familia, aunque no perteneciera al clan, solo te vi una sola vez sasuke, fue cuando tenías 4 y yo 3 no te recordaba a ti, pero itachi siempre me hablaba de ti cada vez que me visitaba, la ultima vez que lo hizo dijo que te perdonara y que lo perdonara a el, que todo era por mantenernos a salvo a los dos tenia 6 años así que no entendía bien pero ahora lo entiendo por que me dijo que lo perdonara, lo dijo por que le habían encomendado esa misión en contra del clan para que no hicieran un golpe de estado y te perdonara por haberlo matado – dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a si misma, Hebi estaba mas que sorprendido al saber que sasuke tenia una hermana pequeña

Waa! Esa chica es la hermanita de sasukito kun! – pensaba sorprendida la pelirroja.

Si se parece a sasuke sama – pensaba juugo al observarla sorprendido.

Sabia que se me hacia conocida, esta chica tiene parecido a sasuke pero con rasgos femeninos – pensó Suigetsu con una sonrisa mirando con detalle la cara de la pelinegra – pobre de ella… - pensó al ver como se abrazaba a si misma y por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas, sasuke iba a hablar pero la puerta de la oficina fue abierta sin siquiera tocar. Una chica pelinegra de ojos marrones entro con un semblante preocupado mirando a la hokage.

Hokage sama!, Naruto san a encontrado a itachi uchiha en las afueras de konoha! Esta mal herido, pero estable! – exclamo la chica, la hokage la miro exaltada.

¿co-como…? – la chica uchiha la interrumpió.

Uso el mangekyuu para transportarse aquí! – exclamo feliz y abrazando a su hermano, el cual estaba sorprendido.

Pero estaba sin chakra! – exclamo Karin.

Tal vez lo escondió y espero a recuperar un poco de chakra para usar el magekyu y llegar hasta konoha! – exclamo contenta apretando a su hermano.

Eso… es suicidio! – exclamo karin.

Pero que mas le quedaba de todos modos hubiera muerto – razono Suigetsu hablando francamente, ganándose una mirada de odio de la uchiha que se había separado de su hermano.

Muy bien! Shizune ve con ella y cúralo todo lo que puedas! – le ordeno a la pelinegra y esta asintió saliendo corriendo de ahí, la rubia miro a la chica que estaba en la puerta – Chikako, llama a Sakura y dile que ayude a shizune! - la chica salió corriendo de ahí cerrado la puerta tras de si.

Tendrás una misión Suzuki – le dijo a la ambu la cual asintió – ve a la aldea de la niebla, traerás a Minako y a Kohana Akamura – la ambu desapareció rápidamente.

Tsunade sama, ¿que hago yo? – pregunto sonriendo – ¿puedo ver a mi hermano? – indago, pero la hokage negó y esta frunció el seño.

Tu te encargaras de cuidar al equipo de tu hermano sasuke y cuando puedan ver a itachi uchiha te mandare a avisar con Chikako – le ordeno, y la chica asintió de mala gana.- se quedaran en la mansión uchiha, no podrán salir a las afueras de los terrenos del clan, aun no, por el momento no es conveniente, luego hablaremos con mas calma, vayan! – exclamo y todos salieron de ahí por la ventana.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La chica pelinegra corría buscando una mata rosa, busco cerca del lugar donde siempre entrenaba, en el campo de entrenamiento #3, incluso la florería yamanaka, donde se encontró a su primo, shikamaru Nara, pero no, no la encontraba, el chakra de la pelirrosa no se sentía, exasperada la chica Nara bufo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se concentro un poco mas, claro! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?, corrió directo a la biblioteca de konoha, y como lo suponía, en la mesa del fondo, se encontraba Sakura haruno, recostada sobre algunos libros de medicina, la Nara suspiro un poco y fue director a la pelirrosa moviéndola para despertarla.

Sakura san – la llamo y esta abrió los ojos, mirando los avellana de la pelinegra.

¿Qué pasa?, Chikako san.- pregunto la chica mirándola sorprendida, ella solo la llamaba cuando era algo urgente para la hokage.

La hokage quiere que vaya al hospital a ayudar a shizune san, es un paciente secreto, esta en el ala oeste en la sala de operación – le indico y desapareció en una nube de humo.

La pelirrosa se levanto rápidamente, guardo sus cosas en su lugar y desapareció en una nube de humo igual que la pelinegra. Al aparecer en el ala oeste del hospital, corrió a la sala de operaciones. Lo que vio la dejo muda, frente estaba itachi uchiha, hermano de sasuke uchiha, siendo operado por shizune, la cual la miro suplicante.

Sakura este no es el momento! Te lo explicaremos luego ahora ven me quedo sin chakra! – le ordeno la medic-nin.

Hai! – puso manos a la obra.

Tiene… - Tsunade miro al uchiha sorprendida, este tenia los ojos grisáceos – shizune, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le reclamo a la medic-nin.

No lo sabia Tsunade sama – le contesto alarmada la pelinegra.

Sakura, esta enfermedad que poseen los uchiha son muy delicada, quiero que me ayudes a hacer una medicina para poder hacer que mejore un poco… también te quiero en la operación de itachi uchiha – le ordeno a la chica, ella asintió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La mansión uchiha estaba en completo silencio, los dos uchiha se miraban retadoramente en la entrada del la mansión. Hebi estaba sudando al ver como su jefe miraba a la uchiha menor, Suigetsu bebía agua, se estaba deshidratando, juugo los miraba algo asustado, y Karin la última miraba a sasuke con estrellitas en los ojos. La pelinegra relajo el semblante de su rostro y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, extendió la mano para que el uchiha la tomara y así lo hizo, pensando que solo era un apretón de manos, pero la pelinegra lo abrazo fuertemente y este correspondió torpemente. Se separaron, Ushio lo miraba con una sonrisa la cual le recordó a su madre, mikoto uchiha.

Bienvenido niisan – le dio la bienvenida la joven mientras miraba a los presentes.

Se ve muy bien – comento sasuke mirando su alrededor. Ushio asintió mirándola con tristeza.

La casa estaba llena de malos recuerdos, para todos – dijo mirando a sasuke - asi los saque y solo quedaron los momentos felices espero que así sea por que por mi parte nunca viví aquí – le dijo triste y sasuke asintió. Suigetsu los miro a ambos, y después se dirigió a la chica.

¿Donde dormiremos? – pregunto y la chica le sonrió yendo a las escaleras.

Síganme – les indico y los cuatro la siguieron

Los guio por un pasillo sasuke obtuvo su antigua habitación, Ushio tenia la de sus padres, eso no le molesto después de todo era de su familia, Karin, Suigetsu y juugo tuvieron cada uno de invitados que estaban en el pasillo del lado izquierdo de las escaleras, ahora estaban tratando de ver que comían.

Pescado! – grito Suigetsu contento al ver que la pelinegra lo complació. Karin hizo una cara de molestia y juugo simplemente comió, menos sasuke que miraba como su hermana lo miraba detenidamente, para luego sonreír, fue asta la cocina tomo dos platos y los dejo en su lugar y en el de su hermano el cual se sorprendió, mirándola incrédulo.

No sabría que te gustaba, pero recordé que itachi niisan me dijo que te gustaba en onigiri a mi en especial me gusta mas el ramen y el curri, pero el onigiri me lo preparaba mama cuando iba a visitarme diciéndome que era tu platillo favorito, y como te gustaba a mi también – le contesto sonriéndole, eso hizo que el uchiha recordara a su madre, mirándola bien se parecía a ella pero también tenia rasgos de su padre e itachi, bajo la cabeza tapando con su fleco los ojos del uchiha, la pelinegra le miro, no debió de recordarle a su hermano y a sus padres, se maldijo mentalmente, el pelinegro tomo los palillos.

Gracias – murmuro y Ushio sonrió con tristeza y pena.

Oye Ushio chan, ¿vives sola aquí? – pregunto el pelinaranja a la pelinegra.

Bueno… si, pero es que hace unas semanas me traslade a la casa – le contesto la chica – además ya no viviré sola ahora están todos ustedes, y como olvidar a mis dos hermanos! .- exclamo feliz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Dos días después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La pelinegra de ojos avellana estaba en su cuarto cuando una mujer con las mismas facciones que ella pero de cabello castaño, esta tenia un delantal, que la delataba como una ama de casa y no una ninja, y además que vestida de civil, abría la puerta de la habitación sin tocar.

Madre, ¿Cuántas veces e de decirte que toques la puerta? – pregunto la chica colocándose la bandana en su brazo izquierdo.

¿Si?. Dime, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho yo que siempre comeremos con los padres de shikamaru kun? – pregunto la castaña frunciendo el seño, la chica de ojos avellana carraspeo.

Madre, shikamaru kun – dijo melosamente el nombre del chico – esta de misión en suna y no regresara dentro de cinco días mas – le dijo molesta – hice bien en mandarlo a una misión larga y fácil – pensó al recordar que lo envió a suna a ser maestro de unos gennins – por lo tanto no necesitas que vaya para socializar con el – le dijo sonriendo por su plan.

Bueno, pero shikaku san y áyame san lo están y quieren saber de ti también – le recordó molesta por lo que trataba de hacer su hija.

Tsk ese no es mi problema además tengo demasiado trabajo en la torre hokage madre, discúlpame con ellos y diles que su querida "cuñada" les manda saludos – sonrió divertida y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Chikako! Eres una mal educada! – exclamo molesta a su hija de la cual ya no había ni rastro.- ¿Qué hice para tener a estas dos niñas? – se preguntaba recordando a su otra hija – Shinku… como es que eres tan necia! – pensó mirando el cuarto de alado del de su hija con la puerta abierta y se podía ver el cuarto desordenado de en donde había miles de pergaminos por todos lados – te dije que lo limpiaras! – exclamo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la aldea de la niebla. Tres chicas una pelinegra ambu de konoha, una pelirroja de ojos aguamarina y una pelinegra de ojos rojos, estaban en una batalla, la pelinegra estaba peleando con la ambu que al parecer estaba un poco fastidiada, miro al cielo, el sol estaba en lo alto, no parecía haber nubes, quería llegar a casa tener una rica cena, tal vez ir a jugar con kuroimaru su perro y luego dormir, había tenido un dia muy agitado, miro a su contrincante la niña era formidable pero, si, siempre hay un pero, pero no era de su nivel a lo sumo seria una simple gennin nominada para chinnin, junto sus manos en la pose que tiempo atrás vimos con shikamaru Nara.

Kagemane – murmuro y su sombra atrapo a la niña.- ahora podemos hablar si o no Minako uzumaki- le dijo mirando a la pelirroja que observaba la pelea. Mientras que la pequeña pelinegra hacia sus mismos movimientos.

Eso… lo sabrás cuando pelees conmigo Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – exclamo la técnica la chica sonriendo de medio lado, mientras miles de clones de sombras rodeaban a la ambu, la pelinegra suspiro resignada.

No llegare a la cena de hoy tampoco, a la hokage no le importo que acabara en ese momento un misión, ahora me manda a esta – pensó mientras deshacía su técnica y sonreía bajo su mascara – muy bien Minako, Doton Yomi Numa- convirtiendo el terreno que esta bajo los pies de la pelirroja y su alumna un pantano, dejándolas inmóviles y las replicas de la pelirroja desaparecen.

Abre bien los ojos – le ayudo la pelirroja que desapareció en una nube de humo.

Tu también – susurro para si la ambu - Doton Bunshin no Jutsu – pensó mientras detrás aparecía la pelirroja.

Rasengan! – grito pero al lanzar su ataque a la ambu esta se convirtió en un clon de tierra.- interesante – murmuro sonriendo de medio lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pelinegra estaba jugando en el estanque en donde tenia varios peces, miro a su hermano que estaba meditando o eso parecía, tenia el semblante de molestia, bajo la cabeza, no sabia si la aceptaba, nunca hablaron acerca de su parentesco, casi no la tomaba en cuenta, metió la mano al agua y miro su reflejo, una mano en su hombro la asusto y tomando la mano azoto la persona en el suelo, pudo ver que la mano en sus manos se hizo agua, al igual que toda la persona.

Pero que…? – la pelinegra miro extrañada al charco de agua, este estaba dando la forma de alguien, miro con los ojos entrecerrados al peliblanco.- ¿Suigetsu?, ¿Cómo…? – el peliblanco sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados.

Orochimaru experimento conmigo e hizo que mis moléculas se volvieran agua – le contesto, con las manos en la cadera.

Oh! – exclamo interesada – puedes hacer que cambie tu cuerpo cierto? – pregunto interesada, el sonrió e hizo que su brazo se volviera mas musculoso y tomo la espada del exterminador.- sorprendente! – la pelinegra tenia los ojos iluminados – puedo? – pregunto señalando el brazo del peliblanco, este asintió con una sonrisa arrogante, cuando la pelinegra estaba apunto de tocarlo la voz grave del chico que meditaba la interrumpió.

Suigetsu – pronuncio el nombre del peliblanco, este lo miro.- donde están juugo y karin? – pregunto, el se rasco la cabeza.

No lo se, ahora que lo dices no los e visto – le comento.

Yo se donde están! – exclamo la pelinegra colocándose frente al ojiazabache, este se levanto y paso por un lado de ella, esta sintió un dolor en el pecho.

Ne sasuke, ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto el peliblanco.

Hmp – fue lo único que salió de la boca del moreno, el ojivioleta miro como la pelinegra bajaba la cabeza.

Ushio chan – le hablo el peliblanco, ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

Ire a visitar a una amiga, nos vemos a la hora de la comida – le aviso y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hay sasuke, no solo esto te hace daño, si no a los que te quieren – murmuro alzando la vista al cielo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pelinegro decidió ir a ver a los chicos a los que había dejado, la hokage dijo que no salieran del barrio pero el quería ver lo que fue de su imperativo amigo, no, de lo que fue de su hermano, también de kakashi, ¿por que no?, el fue su sensei y el que mas lo entendió, después estaba la pelirrosa que fue a despedirlo, bajo la cabeza al estar sobre el edificio del frente al ichiraku ramen, pudo observar como su rubio amigo comía y comía tazón por tazón, negó con la cabeza, seguía igual.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rubio estaba comiendo cuando recordó al pelinegro que ayudo, apretó los puños, ¿por que no matarlo cuando tenia tiempo?, estaba casi muerto, si lo hacia sasuke regresaría y entonces Sakura chan podría tener una sonrisa del todo sincera, apretó los puños aun mas, el viejo miro al rubio.

¿Te pasa algo naruto? – pregunto, el rubio negó con una sonrisa.

Solo recordaba viejos tiempos – le contesto.

¿Por que no vinieron contigo Sakura y sai? – pregunto el anciano, el rubio suspiro.

Sai esta en una misión y Sakura chan esta en el hospital ayudando a no se que a la vieja Tsunade – le contesto mientras se estiraba.

¿Te preocupa algo?, has estado muy pensativo – le pregunto, el rubio negó con una sonrisa.

No, solo pensaba tonterías – le contesto riendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pelirrosa salió del hospital, Tsunade sama solo le había dado unas horas para ir a dormir algo, sintió una presencia tras ella, volteo pero no vio nada, suspiro llevándose una mano al pecho, estaba agotada que alucinaba tanto.

El uchiha la observo desde el árbol en que se escondió, cuando la vio en la guarida de Orochimaru no vio lo cambiada que estaba, le había parecido la Sakura de siempre, claro mas alta, bueno no tanto, si se comparaba con ella el la sobrepsaba por una cabeza, la siguió por todo konoha, había hablado con yamanaka, cuando estaban por el local de ichiraku la vio asomarse para ver si estaba el dobe rubio, este para sorpresa ya no estaba, la vio salir con desanimo, el uchiha la siguió hasta un pequeño apartamento, se asomo por la ventana del balcón, la vio quitarse la bandana y el armamento.

Miro el retrato del equipo siete, lo tomo y se sentó en su cama, acaricio contra el cristal su imagen, la pequeña Sakura, la sonrisa que tenia era tan radiante, sus ojos brillaban tanto, ahora solo podía tener algunas sonrisas casi forzadas y sus ojos estaban opacos, sai que apenas y la conocía se dio cuenta, en cambio naruto que la conocía de siempre no lo notaba, mas bien no quería notarlo, el sabia que nunca lo podría amar, era verdad, no lo podía ver mas que un hermano, acaricio esta vez la imagen del rubio, una lagrima callo en el cristal justo en donde estaba **su** imagen, la de ese chico que antes la hacia sonreír y suspirar, tanto como llorar y maldecir, otra lagrima callo en el cristal, esta impacto contra la imagen del ella, una y otra vez las lagrimas fueron cayendo.

Sasuke… - murmuro mientras se recostaba y abrazaba el porta retrato.

El pelinegro en el balcón bajo la cabeza, tanto daño le había causado, mucho más que a naruto, pero… cerró los ojos y se fue de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. días después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pelinegra estaba delante de la hokage, esta la miraba atentamente.

No quiero que le digas nada a sus hermanos, uchiha lo decidió así – le ordeno la rubia, ella asintió.

Si Tsunade sama – le contesto.

Ve por ellos, el uchiha los quiere ver – le ordeno, ella asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los uchihas estaban en la sala de la mansión, la pelinegra estaba sentada con un semblante muy aburrido, estaba recargada en su mano, miro de reojo a su hermano, este tenia los ojos cerrados, hizo una mueca y miro la espada en las piernas del pelinegro.

Ne, sasuke nii – le llamo la morena al pelinegro, ese solo gruño en respuesta – la katana que tienes como se llama? – pregunto con interés.

Chokuto – contesto simplemente.

Me la prestas? – pregunto, el uchiha abrió los ojos.

No – le contesto, ella inflo los mofletes.

Anda… - le pidió, el negó – por favor! – le suplico.

No lo repetiré de nuevo – le contesto con molestia.

Como la conseguiste? – pregunto, el suspiro.

Orochimaru tenia a Kusanagi – le contesto con pesar.

Oh, siempre quise ver una katana tan buena como esta! – exclamo emocionada.

Hmp – fue lo que dijo el moreno.

¿Por qué no puedo usar a chokuto? – pregunto Ushio molesta.

Por que es mia y con eso te debe bastar! – exclamo molesto el uchiha al recibir una pregunta mas de su pequeña hermana.

Pero… - una nube de humo interrumpió en la sala de los uchiha.

Itachi ya esta dado de alta según las ordenes de la hokage – la chica de pelo negro miro a su amiga la cual estaba muy seria.

Chikako acaso… - la pelinegra cayo ante la mirada de Chikako.

Después hablamos de ese tema Ushio – le dijo suspirando.

¿Shinku ya lo sabe? – pregunto mientras los chicos de Hebi y sasuke estaban escuchando la platica un poco intrigados (menos sasuke).

No, esta en una misión, además ella tiene sus propio problemas y sus cargas – le dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa nostálgica, su hermana había estado muy ocupada en la ambu no tenia tiempo para hablar con ella.

Bueno… vamos a ver a itachi niisan! – exclamo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa entendiendo la tención de su amiga – oh! Pero es cierto jeje me e olvidado la familia de Chikako me acogieron cuando era una bebe y fui criada junto a ella y su hermana Shinku que luego conocerán… esta de misión en estos momentos – les explico presentando a la chica con la que estaba hablando hace poco e ignoraba a Hebi y a sus propios hermanos.

Mucho gusto – contesto juugo, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la chica.

Un placer! – dijo Suigetsu sonriéndole galante, lo que hizo que Ushio inflara los mofletes.

Pero que chico tan baka – pensó indignada – por que juugo san no me hablo así? – pensó aun mas molesta.

Hmp! – fue lo que dijo sasuke indiferente, Ushio sonrió.

Si hola – saludo Karin de mala gana.

Bueno vamos Chikako, sasuke nii! – exclamo saliendo de la casa con una capa y colocándose una capucha, a los pocos segundos uchiha sasuke y Chikako Nara se le unieron.

Trae la despensa Ushio chan! – le grito el peliblanco dientes de serrucho.

Hai! – exclamo ya un poco alejada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El rubio iba distraído, estaba mas pensativo de lo normal, ¿que pasaría con el hermano de sasuke?, o mas bien ¿que le pasaría a sasuke?. El rubio dio un grito de desesperación, no se fijo en el camino y choco con alguien, la persona con la que choco tenia una capucha y al chocar se le había caído el gorro que traía puesto. La chica era pelinegra y de ojos del mismo color. El rubio recordó a sasuke, pero sacudió la cabeza.

Je perdone es que iba distraído! – exclamo rascándose la cabeza.

No importa yo también lo iba je – rio la chica y naruto la miro por un momento embelesado.

Naruto uzumaki – se presento y ella sonrió.

Lo se, eres famoso, la hokage siempre habla de ti – sonrió la chica.

¿Conoces a Tsunade obachan? – pregunto y la chica asintió.

Si trabajo para ella, soy jonnin de konoha – respondió orgullosa.

Nunca te había visto, ¿cual es tu nombre? – pregunto a la chica y esta lo miro un momento pensativa, para luego sonreír.

Ushio – respondió.

Ushio chan, ¿que te parece si te invito a comer ramen? – le pregunto esperanzado, la chica coloco un dedo en su barbilla por unos momentos y luego lo miro con un brillo en los ojos.

¿Qué te parece si yo te invito a comer? Iba a hacer ramen en mi casa también ¿te parece a las 3? – sonrió la chica alegre mirando al rubio el cual sonrió.- pero… - pareció pensarlo pero el rubio la interrumpió.

Claro, pero ¿donde vives? – pregunto el chico.

En el barrio uchiha, la mansión uchiha más precisamente – le contesto, el rubio pareció darse cuenta de algo, pero la pelinegra salió corriendo rumbo a una chica de ojos avellana.

Chikako! – grito alcanzándola luego se volteo con el rubio – nos vemos después! – grito alejándose con la pelinegra, brincando de techo en techo, perdiéndose de vista del rubio, que suspiro.

Tendré que averiguarlo – pensó.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el Hospital de konoha Itachi Uchiha abría los ojos por fin, después de tanto tiempo, de inmediato la pelinegra lo abrazo y este sorprendido la abrazo torpemente, al fondo de la habitación pudo visualizar a su hermano menor, este por su parte estaba de brazos cruzados recargado en la pared con una capa cubriéndolo. La pelinegra se extraño que su hermano mayor se quedara inmóvil, así que se separo de el con sumo cuidado por sus heridas, cuando lo miro este tenia la vista en sasuke pero después la poso en ella y le sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña.

Oh!, imouto pero que grande estas – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, esta sonrio agradecida.

Te extraña itachi niisan estuve muy preocupada por ti – le dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegra y la apretaba con fuerza.- sasuke niisan también lo estuvo – dijo señalando al pelinegro el cual gruño molesto sin siquiera mirarla, ella sonrió forzadamente. – es un amargado, no me deja jugar con su espada – inflo lo mofletes e itachi rio a carcajada limpia.

Por que puedes reir así, le has quitado la felicidad a tu hermano y aun así… - sasuke apretó los puños temblando de rabia.

Ushio chan tanto la espada de un ninja como la de un samurái es como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo – le relato el uchiha mayor, mas ella siguió con los mofletes inflados.

Quiero una espada – dijo con los mofletes color carmín, por el berrinche.

Eres muy pequeña – le contesto el pelinegro sonriéndole.

Vale, ah… - suspiro resignada.- Suigetsu me a prestado su espada y me esta enseñando a utilizarla! – les conto emocionada, los dos uchihas le miraron.

¿Quién es Suigetsu?

¿Por qué no lo sabia? – preguntaron a la vez los dos hermanos.

No entendí lo que dijeron, si no hablaran al mismo tiempo lo entendería, pero bueno da igual, itachi niisan te dan de alta e iremos a la mansión, ah! Por cierto e invitado a un amigo nuevo! – exclamo emocionada, los dos la miraron interrogantes.

¿Quién? – preguntaron los dos de nuevo al mismo tiempo, sasuke frunció el seño al ver la sonrisa de alegría (de idiota según sasuke) de itachi.

Es… - la pelinegra pensó un momento- no recuerdo…. – se agarro la cabeza – naruto san! – exclamo recordando – me lo encontré cuando Chikako nos avisaba que podíamos verte, cuando sasuke niisan había decidido ir por los techos y yo fui por la aldea a comprar la despensa… chocamos y me pareció un chico agradable, además que Tsunade obachan habla muy bien de el, es mi ídolo! – exclamo con estrellitas en los ojos, el uchiha mayor frunció el seño al ver a su hermana hablar de naruto kun de esa manera, sasuke gruño molesto.

No puedes admirar al dobe – le dijo, no, le ordeno, Ushio lo miro sorprendida.

¿Por…?.- pregunto la pelinegra.

Por que no te conviene admirarlo, es un idiota, cabeza hueca, que solo tiene en la cabeza ramen – le describió a su mejor amigo-rival.

Es… es… - Ushio lagrimeaba- es así como me llama Shinku! – la chica se hecho a llorar en los brazos de itachi.

No parece uchiha – comento el uchiha menor.

Vamos, no deja de ser uchiha por eso, madre así era – le conto itachi que le acariciaba la cabeza a la pelinegra, el uchiha menor no le presto atención, el mayor entendió, sasuke miro a la morena.

Volviendo al tema del dobe, ¿Por qué lo invitaste a comer si sabes que nadie debe saber de nuestra existencia? – pregunto el menor. Ushio pareció pensarlo un momento, después sonrio con alegría.

Por que también invite a comer a Chikako, Shinku esta de misión así que ella no, Sakura chan, Tsunade obachan, Shizune nechan y a Kashi sensei! – exclamo mientras contaba con los dedos.- se me hizo muy feo que naruto san no pudiera ir a la comida! – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos mirando a su hermano. – además Tsunade obachan me dijo que quería hablar con todos ellos asi que, que mejor que en la comida, aunque ella piensa que solo están invitados shizune nechan y Kashi sensei- les dijo guiñándoles un ojo. Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelinegra de ojos avellana.

Ushio, no debes de abrazar asi a uchiha san – le reprendió la chica, mientras en sus manos observaba una tabla. – Tsunade sama me dijo que te dieron de alta… como encargada de la sección exámenes chunnin la hokage me a pedido que les de participación para ese entonces itachi san estará repuesto, Ushio lamentablemente tu también estaras en los exámenes chunnin como examinadora del tercer examen, itachi san del primero, y sasuke san estará en el cuarto examen – les aviso indicando a cada uno su lugar – la hokage les mando a informar que no tendrán misiones ni subirán del rango que antes en la aldea tenían cuando se fueron asi que uchiha itachi eres jounnin como antes con tu estadia en la ambu pero Tsunade mando a decir si querías seguir en la ambu – le pregunto y este asintió – sasuke uchiha seras… - Ushio estaba emocionada su hermano itachi era genial entonces su hermano sasuke también por lógica – gennin – Ushio casi se cae al escuchar eso, se levanto y miro a Chikako.

Eso es mentira, ¿no?- pregunto la pelinegra a la chica de ojos marrón.

No, uchiha sasuke se fue de la aldea cuando era gennin, aunque dio un gran espectáculo en los exámenes chunnin no fue promovido a chunnin durante la estadia que estuvo antes de irse, por lo tanto siguira como gennin hasta que los exámenes chunnin terminen, Tsunade sama sabrá si promoverlo o no – le informo la pelinegra y Ushio después de mirar a su hermano por unos segundos de manera reprobatoria sonrió.

Entonces sasuke niisan es mayor que yo por un año pero no es mayor que yo en grado ninja! – la chica dio un brinco de felicidad.

Hmp – replico el uchiha mirándola con cara de yo-soy-mejor-que-tú.

Bueno el examen chunnin empezara dentro de tres semanas, hasta entonces están libres – les aviso mientras se daba la vuelta – la misión de rango s de espionaje se la daré a… - se fue murmurando sobre su trabajo.

Te espero en la comida Chikako! – le grito Ushio.

Tsk aja… - se oyo en el pasillo – quien era… ah! Si, Tsune inuzuka… - fue lo único que se escucho de la pelinegra.

Esa chica se ve estresada con tanto trabajo – comento itachi a su hermanita, quien negó.

No, a ella le gusta su trabajo, aunque te puedo asegurar que no es por gusto, mas bien como shikaku esta enfermo no puede estar con ella y shikamaru san esta en la aldea de la arena en una misión y el era el que se encargaba, pero como Chikako es la Nara mas inteligente igual que shikamaru la hokage la retiro de su cargo anterior de chunnin y la coloco en el mismo que a shikamaru.- sonreía.

Eso suena a mucho trabajo. – le dijo itachi sonriendo de medio lado.

Itachi niisan que tal si me cuentas las aventuras de sasuke niisan cuando estaba en konoha, el no me las quiere contar – exclamo mirando de reojo a su hermano que seguía en la misma posición.

No puedo contarte eso… pero que tal si vamos a casa y le preguntas a kakashi sempai y a los antiguos compañeros de sasuke – pregunto el mayor, y esta sonrió.

Si! – grito feliz.

Si le cuentan algo los quemo con el chidori – pensó el pelinegro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ushio preparaba la comida, Sakura la ayudaba con las insistentes miradas de el equipo Hebi detrás de ellas y también con la mala vibra de los que se encontraban en la sala en el ambiente, cuando llegaron eran las dos y Ushio los había citado a las tres, se tardaron media hora ayudando a itachi para que subiera a su habitación y acostarlo en su cama, claro pero hasta que lo dejaron en su habitación se dieron cuenta el desastre que habían causado Suigetsu y Karin en un de sus tantas peleas.

Flash back

Todo estaba revuelto, los muebles estaban desacomodados había manchas de algo negro y verde en las paredes, los jarrones estaban destrozados y la pecera del amado pez de Ushio estaba quebrada y … bueno su pez estaba muerto.

Ua! – exclamo yendo con el pez – dorado! Responde! – exclamo tomando en sus manos al pez dorado.

Cállate dientes de serrucho! – gritaba la pelirroja.

Ja tendré dientes de serrucho pero no seré una ofrecida que ni siquiera así sasuke le hace caso – se burlo el peliblanco. A sasuke se le formo una venita ante el escándalo.

Cállense! – grito.

Ua! – seguía llorando Ushio sin prestar atención al grito de su hermano.- dorado! – sollozo mirando al pececito – agua! Necesito agua! –grito levantando al pez y yendo hasta la cocina.

Ushio chan eso fue culpa del cara de pez! – grito Karin – me ganare a la hermanita de sasukito y luego el me querrá a mi jejeje – pensó la pelirroja sonriendo.

Ushio chan lo siento…! No fue mi intención! – grito Suigetsu yendo a la cocina.

Suigetsu! – lo paro sasuke este se detuvo de golpe.- si ese pez se muere, ve y compra uno a la aldea de la niebla ese pez es del lago kamui es un pez namida – le dijo sasuke mientras subía las escaleras.

Ushio chan como esta dorado? – pregunto el peliblanco mirando la espalda de la pelinegra que estaba en el lavabo.

El… esta… el esta… - sollozaba y Suigetsu la miraba con preocupación.- esta vivo! – dijo volteando con el pez en un vaso, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Que bien! – exclamo Suigetsu feliz.- uff – pensó aliviado.

Ahora Hebi limpiaran toda la casa! – exclamo la pelinegra mostrando su semblante uchiha, esta tenia el seño fruncido.

Pe…pero Ushio chan… - reclamo Karin pero la pelinegra no la dejo terminar.

Si no limpias te vas de mi casa ka-rin – deletreo con una media sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. – quiero la casa limpia para cuando lleguen mis invitados! iré a bañarme si esto no esta listo para cuando baje… - dejo las palabras en el aire mientras subia con su pez en el vaso rumbo a su habitación.

Es… bipolar – murmuro Suigetsu.

Ni que lo digas – le apoyaron los dos integrantes restantes del grupo.

¿Quien es bipolar? – pregunto una chica pelinegra de ojos avellana, traía un chaleco jonnin abierto con una camisa de red y un top negro, y su pantalón era azul marino, mientras que entraba a la casa con un pastel, los tres la miraron.

Nadie señorita usted debe ser una de las invitadas de Ushio chan… a llegado muy temprano – se rascaba la cabeza Suigetsu cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y la chica de ojos avellana abrió encontrándose con un rubio.

Soy naruto uzumaki, Ushio chan me ha invitado – le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara, y con tres rayitas en la cara de cada lado, que parecían bigotes.

Oh! Pasa – dijo la pelinegra y el rubio entro a la recepción.

Ustedes! – exclamo el rubio, mientras por las escaleras bajaba un pelinegro con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y un pantalón negro.- sasuke! – exclamo

Sentí tu chakra dobe – sonrió de medio lado.

Teme! – le dio un golpe en la cara en cuanto el uchiha bajo las escaleras tirándolo al suelo – que bueno que regresas ¿por que lo hiciste verdad? – pregunto dándole la mano, el uchiha lo miro con su semblante serio.

Hmp – "respondió" tomando su mano para pararse.

Que bien! – exclamo.

¿Entiende lo que significan los hmp de sasuke? – se preguntaban los de Hebi en sus mentes.

Hebi no han limpiado! – ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que Ushio venia detrás del pelinegro con el cabello aun mojado.

Si… em… ya vamos – el nerviosismo de Karin se notaba asta la aldea de la arena.

¿Quieren que les ayude? – pregunto una voz en la puerta, Chikako había abierto la puerta y en esta estaba una pelirrosa con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con su ropa normal.

Sakura chan! – exclamo naruto yendo hacia la pelirrosa.- el teme… el teme regreso! – exclamo el rubio, y la pelirrosa asintió sonriéndole.

Bienvenido – le dijo haciendo una reverencia. Su semblante era serio y su sonrisa estaba forzada un poco, el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.

Gracias… - fue un susurro que llego a los oído de la pelirrosa, trayéndole malos recuerdos, sintió sus ojos empaparse pero los cerro con fuerza aspirando con fuerza, se había prometido ser mas fuerte, no se dejaría vencer al verlo de nuevo, no señor.

Sakura chan… - pensaba naruto con el semblantes serio y con un brillo triste en sus zafiros, que noto la uchiha menor, pero luego lo vio sonreír – ¿quieren que les ayude? – pregunto a Hebi que estaban arreglando todo menos Karin que miraba a la pelirrosa de forma asesina.

Claro! – contestaron juugo y Suigetsu.

Por que mi Sasuke kun esta viendo mucho a esa pelo-chicle – pensaba la pelirroja de brazos cruzada mirando asesinamente a la rosada, hasta que le dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

Apúrate Karin! – exclamo molesta la uchiha.

Por cierto, ¿Quién eres para estar viviendo en la mansión uchiha? – pregunto el rubio mirando a la pelinegra la cual se coloco junto a sasuke y lo abrazo por el brazo.

Ushio uchiha, la esposa de sasuke ni… - se interrumpió y sasuke la miro con una ceja levantada, esta le guiño el ojo.

¿Nani? – gritaron los presentes e incluso Hebi y los clones de naruto que limpiaban las paredes, menos la de ojos avellana que venia de la cocina después de haber dejado su pastel. Mientras que la pelirrosa tenía un semblante triste.

Si, el es mi esposo jiji – rio al ver la cara de los presentes y mas la de desconcierto de Hebi.- jajajajaja – rio la chica a carcajada limpia.

Ahora ¿de que se ríe? – preguntaron los rubios extrañados.

Es que… jajaja – la risa no la dejo hablar. Sasuke le rodeo los hombros con el brazo y con una media sonrisa.

Es mi hermana, uchiha Ushio – la presento como debía ser, Ushio lo miro sorprendida, no pensaba que el la presentara así, tampoco que la abrazase, sonrió. Sakura los miro a los dos, sasuke la miraba serio y la pelinegra la miraba pícaramente.

¿Por qué me mira así? - Pensó la pelirrosa.

hu…hubieran visto su cara por dios! Jajajaja – reía la pelinegra abrazándose a su hermano, el cual la miro fastidiado. – les contare la historia….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-despacho de la hokage.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La hokage peleaba con su alumna mientras, por la ventana tres sombras se dirigían a la torre hokage, a una gran velocidad al llegar la hokage estaba parada frente a su escritorio estirando las piernas y su alumna junto a ella.

Bueno shizune vamos con Ushio – le dijo pero las tres sombras aparecieron.

Hokage sama – la ambu la miro mientras hacia una reverencia.

Lo siento ya e terminado mi trabajo vengan mañana tengo una cita – le informo la hokage desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Tsunade sama! Hokage sama! – grito shizune desapareciendo también en una nube de humo.

Con que la hokage esta con Ushio – pensó la pelinegra – vamos las llevare con la hokage – la ambu y las dos sombras desaparecieron de ahí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-mansión uchiha.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ushio, ¿no has hecho el ramen? – le pregunto la pelinegra de ojos avellana y la chica la miro preocupada.- hokage sama vendrá pronto junto a shizune san – le informo la chica y la otra empezó a sudar frio.

No he hecho nada! – exclamo con lagrimitas en los ojos y agarrándose la cabeza.

Vale Ushio chan te ayudo – le ofreció la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Vale! Tu también ¿me ayudaras?, Chikako – le dijo a la pelinegra que asintió resignada.

Pero Chikako san ya hizo un pastel, mejor que les lleve te a los chicos están cansados – le dijo Sakura señalando a Suigetsu, juugo, Karin y los clones de naruto junto con el rubio tirados en el suelo agotados.

Esta bien – contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Yo! – kakashi Hatake hacia su aparición dentro de la casa.

Kashi sensei! – exclamo feliz la pelinegra con los ojitos iluminados.

Ushi chan! – exclamo también el sensei en forma de saludo mientras la pelinegra lo abrazaba.

Kashi sensei te e comprado tu postre preferido y ya que a sasuke niisan tampoco le gusta lo dulce es para los dos! Pastel de café! A mi me gusta el de fresas que trajo Chikako! – exclamo sonriendo ya separada del peliplata.

Que bien – le acaricio la cabeza mientras sonreia bajo su mascara.

Kakashi sensei, ¿llego temprano? – preguntaron los rubios y la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo.

No, si son las cuatro y a mi me citaron a la una – les explico el sensei sínicamente y los Narutos hicieron puff, ante las miradas sorprendidas de la pelirrosa y el rubio.

Si pueden ir a la sala todos les avisaremos cuando este la comida– les indico la pelinegra sonriéndoles a todos.

Eso suena muy bien imouto – la voz de itachi uchiha desde las escaleras los sorprendió a todos.

Niisan! – exclamaron Ushio, ella y sasuke fueron a ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras.

No es para tanto estoy bien – le dijo el mayor a los dos que lo ayudaban.

Claro que lo es! Casi mueres! – exclamo la pelinegra.

Quiero hablar contigo después – le dijo el pelinegro en voz baja, itachi solo asintió, naruto y Sakura al ver esa escena se dieron cuenta de lo que sasuke quería a itachi.

No se como lo pudo odiar si lo quiere tanto – pensó la pelirrosa mirándolos – y me imagino que aunque no conoce muy bien a Ushio chan también la aprecia. – pensó - Déjenlo en el sofá – les indico la pelirrosa. Y ellos le hicieron caso.

Vale… - la chica no termino por que la hokage apareció en la sala junto con shizune su alumna.

Tsunade sama!- exclamaba shizune con el seño fruncido.

Ushio tráeme sake – le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala junto a itachi.

Chikako… - la miro suplicante.

Hai – desaparece en una nube de humo.

Iremos a preparar la comida! – exclamo Ushio llevándose a Sakura a esta.

Fin flash back

La pelirrosa agregaba los tallarines, y la pelinegra le agregaba los condimentos y el cerdo a la hoya, las dos satisfechas por su trabajo se sentaron en la mesa a esperar que estuviera listo y a tomar té, la pelinegra la miro divertida, Sakura al ver la mirada de la uchiha la miro extrañada.

Te gusta sasuke niisan – afirmo la pelinegra y Sakura casi escupe el té.

¿Como dices?, a mi no me gusta, solo es un viejo amigo – contesto mientras aspiraba aire y se daba golpecitos en el pecho con un gran sonrojo.

Pues yo pienso distinto, pero si no quieres decirme, esta bien no te presionare. – le guiño un ojo y tomo de su té. De pronto una explosión afuera llamo su atención.

"Odio a los uchiha!" alguien había gritado, era una voz de niña pequeña "Kohana!" una voz de mujer "ya me tienen harta! Kage mane!" esa voz la conocía perfectamente Ushio y Chikako. Todos salieron de ahí ante el escándalo. Una pelirroja había amarrado a una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una ambu había desactivado su técnica.

Suzuki – Chikako estaba justo en la entrada con los brazos cruzados, la ambu la volteo a ver y desapareció en una nube de humo.

¿Quienes Son? – exclamo el rubio mirando a las dos chicas.

Ese es.. – murmuro la pelirroja, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – narutos la rodearon sosteniéndola de los brazos – rasengan! – exclamo un naruto que le lanzo su técnica justo en el estomago pero solo le dio a un tronco

Lento… - le susurro en el oído la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca con la mano llena de chakra verde.

Es… ninja medico! – exclamo la pelirrosa.

Mal! Ese no era yo! Ondanma rasengan! – exclamo naruto pero cuando iba directo a la pelirroja…

Futon: Kaiten taiku Misairu! – exclamo la pelinegra uchiha lanzando de su boca un proyectil de aire a naruto que no pudo esquivarlo.

Ah! – grito naruto estrellándose contra una casa.

Fūbaki Hōjin! – exclamo y un cuadrado se formo debajo de la pelirroja y la pelinegra, las cuales quedaron inmóvil.

Shinku! – exclamo la pelinegra al ver que una pelinegra de ojos avellana con el pelo agarrado en una coleta, con un chaleco ambu, una blusa de red y un top negro con una falda negra, había llegado.

Lo siento, tarde – se disculpo la chica.

Chikako, gracias por lo de… - la pelinegra la paro con la mirada y la oji avellana entendió.

No te preocupes shikamaru también estaba de misión no se me hacia justo lo que hacían – le dijo simplemente la chica y se acerco a las dos misteriosas chicas.

Ellas son uzumaki Minako y Kohana akamura – les indico señalándolas.

¿Qué? – grito el rubio.

Entonces… entonces… - tartamudeaba la pelirrosa.

Soy la hermana de naruto uzumaki – les conto la pelirroja que había salido del Jutsu.

No puede ser...! – exclamo el rubio.

Claro que puede ser soy Minako uzumaki – les dijo y se quedaron sorprendidos.

Pasemos dentro para explicarle a todos lo sucedido.- les ordeno la hokage y todos entraron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelinegra que iba con la pelirroja miro a los pelinegros oji azabaches con una mirada asesina mientras que de los tres solo itachi y sasuke se habían dado cuenta, los tres uchiha se sentaron en un sillón naruto en uno solo y la hokage, Sakura y shizune en otro. Los demás quedaron parados, Chikako traia sake para la hokage y te para los demás dejándolos en la mesa del centro.

Como sabrán naruto tiene sellado el kyubi dentro de el – les dijo señalando al rubio.- el cuarto hokage encerró a esa bestia no solo en naruto sino también en Minako – señalo a la pelirroja – cuando el kyubi ataco ella tenia 4 años por ser hija… de Kushina uzumaki del clan uzumaki que esta extinto desde hace varios años y del cual solo sobrevives tu y ella, el atacante después de lo que hizo con el zorro buscaba a la primogénita… del….- la hokage tomo sake –. naruto… tu padre… era el 4to hokage… - en ese momento el rubio ensancho los ojos, eso quería decir que nunca estuvo solo y que siempre conoció padre y sin saberlo lo admiraba, y quería ser hokage como un dia lo fue el, pero… entonces por que le encerró el kyubi? no podía hablar de la impresión pero por su mejilla surco una lagrima que no intento despejar, hubo silencio el rubio apretaba los puños y nadie hablaba asta que oyó la voz de Tsunade de nuevo - por eso el atacante quería a la primogénita por que sabia que tendría un gran poder, pero antes de que pasara eso jiraya la rescato - la pelirroja la interrumpió.

Jiraya-sensei me salvo de que me secuestraran… otosan… jiraya me dijo que querían el poder de un uzumaki el clan uzumaki se especializa en sellos es por eso que logro encerrar al kyubi en ti y el chakra maligno del kyubi fue sellado en el mismo dando así su alma al Shinigami – la chica parecía triste y su hermano también al ver como a su hermana le dolia contarle eso – naruto… tu no viste como murieron por ser apenas un bebe.. pero… yo si lo hice – le dijo entrecortadamente sin llorar pero con una tristeza y dolor infinito, naruto se sintió extraño y apretó sus puños con varias lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Chicos que tal si los dejamos hablar a solas? – comento Sakura a los demás todos asintieron dejándolos a ellos solos y yendo a la cocina donde Ushio y Sakura revisaban como iba el ramen, mas la akamura no se movía.

Yo no me ire con esos uchiha! – grito enojada

Kohana! Vete con Tsunade! Es una orden! – exclamo seria mirando a la chica que frunció el seño

Si sensei! – se fue tras la rubia dejándolos ahora si solos

Siéntate… y toma… - le dijo el rubio sonriendo cálidamente y sin chistar esta se sento y luego este le dio una taza de té.

Hmp! – dijo bebiendo

continua… por favor.- pidió desesperado y la chica asintió

Esto es muy difícil para mi pero tienes derecho a saber… cuando mama dio a luz… el sello que mantenía al kyubi se debilito y salio siendo controlado por un tipo de mascara anaranjada, mama era la jinshurinki del kyubi antes– hizo una pausa mirando el vaso que tenia en las manos fijamente.

Y que paso después… - hablo serio naruto

Pelearon, madre dijo que me escondiera en un árbol cercano, te llevaba en brazos y justo cuando ataco el kyubi te dejo a un lado protegiéndote recibiendo el daño ella… pero lo que no me espere es que padre también lo hiciera… eso… fue después de que ya tuvieras sellado al kyubi- termino el relato la chica sin expresión alguna en su rostro naruto parecía desesperado.

¿Por que? ¿Por que no estuviste después conmigo? – pregunto naruto alterado mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Lo siento!. Yo me fui de la aldea con jiraya-sensei quien en el camino me entreno para dejarme con Tsunade! Me separaron de ti por tu bien! – exclamaba ante la pregunta de reproche de su hermano - Por el mio! Me querían a mi! Por ser la ultima uzumaki que tenia conocimientos de sellos… me apartaron de la aldea… de ti… tu no sabias de mi existencia eras un bebe… - le dijo mientras lo miraba nostálgicamente y a naruto se le oprimió el corazón al ver la tristeza infinita que se podía visualizar en los iris azules de su hermana mayor.

Pero, si se suponía que era para protegerme… por que… por que me despreciaban si se supone que nadie sabia que tenia al kyubi! - dijo ya mas calmado

Fue Danzou… lo que según Tsunade-sensei me dijo el divulgo que tu eras el demonio de 9 colas… - dijo seria y con rencor al recordar a ese hombre.

Maldición! Ese tipo de nuevo! – se quejo naruto – primero sasuke con su hermano y ahora… - pensaba naruto apretando los puños molesto.

Si, lo se, la vieja siempre me mantenía informada estos últimos meces, itachi era un gran ninja y gran persona lo recuerdo vagamente pero era un buen tipo – sonrió de medio lado.

Ahora es el momento que Kohana cuente su historia – le dijo mientras iba a avisarle que ya habían hablado lo suficiente, haciendo que todos regresaran pero con la akamura mirando feo a los uchiha pero la uchiha menor no se daba ni cuenta – después de haber estado con Tsunade un tiempo como mi sensei me separe de ella y estuve viajando hasta encontrar a Kohana en la aldea de la niebla ella es la ultima del clan akamura - les explico señalando a la chica oji carmín.

Si y ustedes los malditos uchihas fueron los que mataron a todo mi clan!-Exclamo acusadora y los tres la miraron ceñudos.

No calumnies niñata! – exclamo Ushio ofendida.

Kohana cuéntales lo que paso – le ordeno la pelirroja.

Yo tenia 6 años cuando un hombre de capa negra y nubes rojas con el sharingan mato a todos! – exclamo furiosa. Todos miraron al ex akatsuki menos Ushio.

No me miren asi, yo no e sido, ¿alguna otra característica? – pregunto y la niña hablo.

Si, tenía una mascara anaranjada la cual solo dejaba ver un solo ojo con el sharingan – les informo y a todos se les volvió la cara seria.

Es el mismo que ataco konoha hace diecisiete años – razono la hokage.

Es uchiha madara – les dijo itachi con el semblante serio.

¿Cómo…? El esta muerto! – exclamo sasuke.

Al parecer no lo esta, ¿sabes algo itachi? – pregunto la rubia y el pelinegro asintió.

Si, esta utilizando al líder de akatsuki, le lavo el cerebro y lo lleno de venganza, haciendo que lo ayude a recolectar los bijuus para asi tener al yuubi, el bijuu mas poderoso de todos no estoy muy enterado de eso – les dijo y todos asintieron – nunca me dijeron nada concreto, no me tenían confianza, y lo que se me hace muy raro es que no haya ido a lavarle el cerebro sasuke, era lo que pensaba que aria… pero, trama algo mas – les dijo pensativo. Y todos los miraron expectantes.

Bueno sea lo que sea lo sabremos en un tiempo y estaremos preparados para cualquier cosa – dijo la hokage – ahora shizune las bandas! – exclamo la rubia y la pelinegra le dio ocho bandas.- uchiha sasuke y uchiha itachi están en la aldea de nuevo, como ya les explico Chikako sin misiones hasta después de los exámenes chunnin – los dos asintieron uno alegre y el otro sin expresión - Ushio si vuelves a perder la banda… – le dijo aventándole una la cual la atrapo la chica ágilmente y la interrumpía en su reprimenda.

Si, si, no me dejaras salir a ninguna misión hai! Entendido – le dijo colocándose la banda en el cuello.

Hebi, quedaran en konoha en tal caso de que no quieran ser encerrados en la cárcel de konoha – les advirtió mientras lanzaba las bandas.

Hai! – exclamaron al atraparlas y colocárselas, Suigetsu en el brazo, Karin en la cintura y juugo en la frente.

Minako, Kohana – les dio también a la uzumaki y la akamura, la pelirroja la coloco como diadema en su largo cabello rojo y la pelinegra igual. – ya podrán andar libres por konoha – les dijo a los tres uchihas y a Hebi, los cuales asintieron.

¿Que es ese olor tan delicioso? – pregunto naruto y los demás empezaron a olfatear.

El ramen! – gritaron Sakura y Ushio al mismo tiempo, corriendo a la cocina.

Que bien!, vamos a comer! – grito la hokage yendo al comedor sentándose en la cabecera.

entonces… ¿tu eres mi hermana? ¿no? Es que no me hago a la idea aun perdón… – pregunto el rubio rascándose la cabeza y sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

Hmp, si – sonriendo de medio lado. – y no te lo repetiré mas - le dijo divertida un poco.

¿Segura? – preguntaron naruto y sasuke al mismo tiempo.

¿no eres uchiha? – pregunto el uzumaki, la pelirroja frunció el seño.

Claro que no! – exclamo molesta, yendo a hablar con las don chicas gemelas y su alumna tras de ella.

Ua! Esta muy caliente!– se oyo el grito de Ushio en la cocina.

Calma Ushio chan, te dije que soplaras antes de probarlo! – exclamo alarmada Sakura dentro de la cocina.

Mi comida! – grito la hokage en el comedor.

Ya va Tsunade sama! – grito la pelirrosa.

Mid dendua! Sakuda!– gritaba Ushio.

Oye teme creo que nos cambiaron de hermanas.- le comento en voz baja al pelinegro el cual oía a su hermana en la cocina y el rubio miraba a su hermana seria hablando con las dos pelinegras de ojos avellana.

Ni que lo digas – susurro el pelinegro apoyándolo.

Ushi chan! – exclamo itachi, el cual se había levantado a ver a su hermana.

Creo que shino quedaría mas como tu hermano mayor teme, todos tus hermanos no se parecen a ti, si no fuera por que itachi tiene el sharin… - naruto se callo y una sonrisa zorruna se formo en sus labios.- yo averiguo si mi hermana es mi "hermana" y tu lo averiguas con la tuya si tiene el sharingan lo es jaja busquemos similitudes! – exclamo el uzumaki todavía dudando de su hermana.

Hmp! – sonrio de medio lado. – será divertido ver al dobe siendo golpeado por su hermana y Sakura cuando se enteren – pensó divertido.

Kakashi sensei que tal si entrenamos todo el equipo mañana en el campo de entrenamiento num.3 a las cuatro en punto. – grito el rubio a su sensei el cual asintió - llevare a mi "hermana" y tu lleva a la "tuya" - el uchiha solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza mirando a su hermana salir de la cocina con lagrimas en los ojos junto a su hermano mayor.

_La pelinegra paro al ver como varios de los chicos alzaban la mano energéticamente, esta sonrió satisfecha y señalo a Souseiseki, un chico pelicafe de ojos verdes el cual no hablaba mucho en clase, y parecía muy entusiasmado._

_¿De verdad, todavía naruto san dudaba de Minako san? – pregunto._

_Si, aunque mi niisan es algo amargado, debo decir que su forma de divertirse es ver a naruto dobe sufrir – sonrió divertida._

_Sensei! – la llamo kaede.- ¿Va a ver romance?- pregunto con corazones en los ojos._

_Si, la mayoría de todos tendrán romance kaede chan, y será divertido ver a los uchihas enamorados y mas a sasuke niisan, es el mas amargado de mis hermano – rio al imaginar a su hermano molesto por llamarle de esa manera._

_Eso del kyubi es terrorífico, pobre Minako san, debió ser muy feo ver la muerte de sus padres… - dijo temerosa hinaichigo._

_Bueno, pero ¿como es que shikamaru san estaba comprometido?, eso no me lo sabia! – dijo un chico del clan Nara con los ojos y el cabello negro._

_Bueno koharu kun, si quieren saber dejen cuento la historia – les dijo guiñándoles un ojo._

_Hai! – gritaron todos emocionados._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

ARIGATO POR LEER, ¿UN REVIEW?_.  
><em>


	2. Capitulo 2 Conociendonos parte 1

**Naila Kazami**

**Yo: gracias por presionar review! Espero que te agrade lo que va a suceder con el sasusaku, no soy muy buena pero gracias por apoyar, ¿verdad inner? Inner: si, gracias Naila chan!**

**Mara-sama15**

**Yo: me agrada que te gustara y sobre los personajes hablare sobre cada uno al final y entrada del capitulo. Inner: lo que ara madara lo tendrás que descubrir, pero te aseguro que no es nada bueno, muajajajaja**

**Hikari-akari-chan2906**

**Yo: esta historia si que es extraña inner: como la autora! Yo: no interrumpas y no empieces con tus cosas inner de pacotilla! Inner: ja! Es la verdad, aceptala baka! Yo: teme… bueno, no le hagas caso. Gracias por pedir que subiera el siguiente y ¿la verdad?, si me dio un poquito de lo de Shikamaru Jejeje Inner: ¿un poquito? Te has tardado una eternidad! Yo: que bien que te hayan gustado Chikako y Shinku, por que ellas esconden un misterio y no precisamente es Shikamaru, jajaja**

**Uchiha**

**Yo: Gracias por el review. Espero no meter la pata con Sasuke por que no se mucho sobre el, pero me esforzare por que me gusta el SasuSaku, así que no te preocupes, va a salir Sasuke kun mucho! Inner: puack! Mejor has uno en donde salga Leo! Yo: y ahí va otra vez…**

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al magnifico mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

Mi historia relata lo que hubiese pasado después de que sasuke "matase" a itachi. Los personajes que no reconozcan son de mi autoría, las parejas son SasuSaku, NaruHina, Itachi y OCC, Suigetsu y OCC, etc.

Escritura:

- personaje hablando -

Narración

"para marcar la palabra"

_Narración de tiempo futuro_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-cambio de escena.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ADVERTENCIA: ALGUNOS DE ESTOS PERSONAJES SON OCC.

**Ushio Uchiha**

**Edad:** 15 años **Clan:** Uchiha **Rango: **antes Ambu – ahora jounin

Fue apartada de su familia por haber sido la única mujer Uchiha con el sharingan, además que nació con este. Fue ambu a la corta edad de diez año, por un trauma en su primera misión decidió dejarlo y degradarse por si misma. Tras su apariencia juguetona e hiperactiva, se esconde la verdadera cara de esa chica que aun sus hermanos no conocen. Fue criada en la reservación de los Nara por Tsubaki Nara, que la acogió de recién nacida. Fue escondida todo el tiempo y nunca pudo tener una vida normal. Sus acciones son impredecibles al igual que sus sentimientos, por un momento puede amar y por otro odiar con intensidad.

**Cap.-2 "CONOCIENDONOS"**

_Eso del kyubi es terrorífico, pobre Minako san, debió ser muy feo ver la muerte de sus padres… - dijo temerosa hinaichigo._

_Bueno, pero ¿como es que shikamaru san estaba comprometido?, eso no me lo sabia! – dijo un chico del clan nara con los ojos y el cabello negro._

_Bueno, si quieren saber dejen cuento la historia – les dijo guiñándoles un ojo._

_Hai! – gritaron todos emocionados._

La aldea de konoha tan tranquila, como las aves que vuelan en el cielo grisáceo, que a pesar de que es de mañana es como si fuera de noche, los ambu se están movilizando por la aldea de konoha sobre los techos de las casas hasta que por fin un ambu salta encima del departamento del rubio imperativo.

Por favor! Es muy temprano! – gritaba el chico en su futon tapándose con las sabanas.

No seas flojo naruto dobe! – le regaño la pelirroja que levanto las sabanas.

Kya! – grito la pelinegra tapándose la cara y dándose la media vuelta.

Como puedes dormir en calzoncillos idiota! – le regaño la pelirroja dándole un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Kohana sal al pasillo! – le ordeno y la chica salió al pasillo del departamento.- naruto! Baka ototo! – le gritaba la pelirroja en el oído.

Si Sakura chan quiero mas ramen… - susurraba dormido mientras babeaba la almohada.

Naruto baka! – el grito de la pelirroja hizo que los pájaros que estaban en un cable de luz volaran escandalizados.

_Naruto san es un flojo! – murmuro haru._

_Usted es muy puntual ¿cierto sensei? – pregunto hinaichigo con orgullo anticipándose._

_Bueno… en realidad… _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la Mansión Uchiha no era tan distinto, específicamente en el cuarto de Ushio uchiha era el problema, Hebi la había tratado de despertar con gritos pero esta no se movía. Uchiha itachi se levanto adolorido, fue al cuarto de su hermana y ahí miro a su hermano menor recargado en el marco con una sonrisa burlona, el mayor se acerco y miro que Hebi estaba tratando de despertar a su hermanita.

¿Por que despiertos tan temprano? – pregunto el pelinegro.

Hmp, ire a entrenar con kakashi – contesto mirando a su hermana pegándole a Suigetsu dormida.

¿Quieres llevar a Ushio? – pregunto sonriendo.

Hmp – "respondió"

Me alegra que quieras pasar tiempo con Ushi chan después de todo no convivieron mucho, le ara muy feliz pasar tiempo contigo, demo no la despertaran así – dijo mirando como Suigetsu la movía despacio.

Hina! – abrazo a Suigetsu del cuello pensando que era el gato que estaba en la guarida neko, mientras Suigetsu se sonrojaba.

Ah! Suigetsu suelta a mi hermana! – grito itachi mientras se agarraba de sasuke.

Pe…pero ella es la que me tiene agarrado – tartamudeo nervioso al ver en los uchiha el sharingan activado.

Hina! – exclamo la pelinegra acercando mas a Suigetsu, el cual se asusto al poder ver el miedo de juugo ya que este no podía ya ver a los dos uchihas.

Ushio chan suéltame por favor – le susurro en el oído a la pelinegra, la cual despertó sin soltar a Suigetsu aun.

¿Que pasa?, ¿Por qué están todos en mi cuarto?, ¿Por qué activaron el sharingan? – los uchihas lo desactivaron - ¿Por qué Karin me esta robando mis joyas?- dijo frunciendo el seño, mientras juugo le quitaba las joyas y las dejaba de vuelta en el joyero de la pelinegra.- y… ¿Por qué me estas abrazando Suigetsu? – le pregunto sonrojada al ver como el tenia una mano en su cintura y la otra apoyada en el colchón para no caer encima de Ushio.

No es lo que crees! – exclamo soltándola pero Ushio no lo soltaba – ¿me sueltas, Ushio chan? – pregunto sonriendo, la chica rio avergonzada y lo soltó. – intentamos despertarte y me agarraste como un muñeco de felpa. – explico Suigetsu.

Oh… - susurro sonrosada.

Suigetsu largo – exclamo sasuke y este salió de ahí sonriéndole a la pelinegra la cual se sonrojo mas.- Ushio cámbiate iremos a entrenar con mi equipo.- le ordeno sasuke con el semblante serio y de una manera fría, saliendo de la habitación con juugo y Karin detrás de el.

¿Esta enojado conmigo? – pregunto Ushio a itachi en voz baja con la cabeza agachada, itachi negó y se sentó en la cama.

No, esta enojado con Suigetsu – le contesto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigada, el sonrió.

Por que tiene celos de hermano – le conto mientras la pelinegra se sentaba al borde de la cama con los pies casi tocando el suelo. – al ver que abrazabas de esa manera a Suigetsu - le dijo y ella sonrió.

Entonces, ¿me quiere?.- le pregunto en un susurro, sonriendo ilusionada.

Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a el, no a mi – le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.- ahora cámbiate que es muy puntual y ya son las tres y media – la chica al oír la hora se levanto de un salto y se metió al baño.

_Ushio sensei… - murmuro decepcionada la pelinegra._

_Lo siento hinaichigo chan…. Jejeje – rio rascándose la cabeza. – bueno como iba diciendo… en el campo…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. de entrenamiento num.3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el campo de entrenamiento, del equipo kakashi solo estaban dos chicos, una pelirrosa y un pelinegro, el cual es conocido con el nombre de sai, cuando una mata pelirroja y una pelinegra venían a toda velocidad increíble pero detrás de estas venia una rubia y una pelinegra de la misma forma, la pelirrosa conocía a las dos matas traseras pero no sabia quienes eran las de frente.

Ushio te ganara! – grito una voz chillona.

Aja! Soy la hija del rayo amarillo de konoha! – exclamo otra voz.

Teme! – el chillido de naruto la hizo mirar a sus compañeros que habían llegado empatados y fatigados.

Hmp, dobe – le insulto el pelinegro mientras respiraba profundo.

Gane! – gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas las cuales se miraron con rayitos a los ojos, mientras detrás de ellas venia Hebi y la akamura.

Si que son rápidas – comento Suigetsu.- aunque no superan a sasuke y a naruto. – comento y las dos lo miraron de manera asesina.

Minako sensei es mas fuerte que el baka de su hermano – la defendió la pelinegra akamura, Suigetsu la miro sorprendido de lo orgullosa que estaba.

Ushio chan también dio su mejor esfuerzo y eso es lo que cuenta – defendió juugo a la uchiha que miraba para todos lados en busca de ayuda, para luego mirar a juugo con los ojos iluminados.

¿Quienes son? – pregunto sai mirando a los presentes desconocidos.

Como te había contado sai la pelirroja es la hermana mayor de naruto se llama Minako y la pelinegra es la hermana menor de sasuke kun ella se llama Ushio, Kohana akamura y ellos son Hebi, Suigetsu, juugo y Karin – le señalo a cada uno pero con desprecio a la ultima.

Mucho gusto soy sai – se presento. – les pondré apodos… - les dijo, y Sakura y naruto dieron un respingo asustados.

No sai! Que va! con que los llames por sus nombres se aran tus amigos.- le dijeron al mismo tiempo el rubio y la pelirrosa, el pelinegro pareció pensarlo.

¿quieres ser mi amigo sai kun? – pregunto Ushio con los ojos iluminados.

Si… Ushio – le sonrió sai como era de costumbre y Ushio sonrió también.

Hmp! –se escucho al otro uchiha.

Sasuke niisan! – lo llamo Ushio yendo asta el – ¿Cuándo entrenaremos? – pregunto impaciente.

Cuando llegue kakashi – le contesto.

Kashi sensei llega tarde ¿no? – pregunto y el equipo siete asintió con pesar.- ¿que tal si entrenamos un poco? – sugirió la pelinegra, los demás asintieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-2 horas después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo! – saludo el peliplata.

Llega tarde Kakashi sensei! – gritaron Sakura y Naruto como siempre, el Uchiha tenia los ojos cerrados.

Perdón por la tardanza es que me e perdido por el sendero de la vida.- se disculpo el ninja copy.

Nada ha cambiado – pensó el Uchiha al oír la discusión, alguien se poso a su lado.

Sasuke nii – llamo su hermana, el no contesto, ella entendió que la escuchaba.- tu crees que puedas hablar sin peleas con Itachi nii y sin contestarle con tu "Hmp" – pregunto mirando hacia el cielo con las manos atrás. El Uchiha se mantuvo quieto sin hablar, ella bajo la cabeza y escucho el grito de la pelirrosa.

Sai! – grito con la cara roja y una venita en la frente.

¿Que dije? – pregunto el pelinegro.

Date por muerto sonrisas! – la pelirroja se tronaba los dedos mirándolo asesinamente al igual que la pelirrosa.

Vamos, calmémonos un poco, Sakura chan, ya sabes como es Sai… nechan, es un pobre chico que creció… - el pelinegro le interrumpió.

Mas que tu… - no termino por que la pelirrosa le golpeo estampándolo contra un árbol rompiéndolo al instante.

No ensuciaras la mente de Kohana chan, Sai! – grito furibunda casi sacando humo por la nariz, Naruto miro a la pelirrosa con miedo.

No tenias que enojarte tanto Sakura chan… - le trato de calmar, ella volteo a darle una mirada asesina y el trago grueso.

Bueno chicos, empezaremos con el entrenamiento, bueno… antes, are una prueba a Sasuke, ya que a Naruto y a Sakura ya la he hecho, pero como se que Sasuke y Naruto no han hablado siquiera un poco con sus lindas hermanas – comento mirando a ambos acusadoramente, el rubio sonrió nervioso y el pelinegro desvió la mirada.- Naruto y Sasuke van a volver a hacer el examen del cascabel juntos – comento sacando dos cascabeles. El Uchiha rio.

Debes estar bromeando Kakashi – espeto, el peliplata le miro.

Yo no bromeo, Sasuke.- contesto con seriedad, el Uchiha gruño.- el examen será por parejas, Naruto y Minako, y Sasuke y Ushio chan, tienen hasta mañana, ni un minuto mas después del alba, ¿entendido?.- pregunto, Naruto miro a la pelirroja cruzada de brazos y luego a Kakashi, el asintió sin animo.

No entiendo el por que tengo que hacer esta bobería, no moveré ni un solo dedo – espeto la pelirroja recargándose en un árbol.

Es tu decisión, pero si Naruto no consigue ningún cascabel con tu ayuda es excluido del equipo Kakashi – le advirtió, ella cerro los ojos sin emoción, Naruto la miro, para luego bajar la mirada. El peliplata miro a los Uchiha – ¿ustedes que dicen? – inquirió, el pelinegro abrió los ojos.

Hmp – contesto, volteo a ver a la pelinegra – no seas un estorbo – advirtió, ella asintió bajando la mirada. Kakashi suspiro.

Pero que pares – pensó con cansancio.- bien, los demás pueden ver si así lo quieren – indico, ellos asintieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Que harás?.- pregunto un enmascarado a un pelirrojo, con maquinas.

Destruir konoha.- le contesto con voz pastosa y débil.- Konan traerás información.- la peli azul a su lado salió de ahí en miles de papeles.

Entonces ¿cuando atacaras?.- pregunto el enmascarado.

Eso depende de la información de Konan.- contesto tosiendo.- retírate.- ordeno y el pelinegro de la mascara salió.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica oji avellana caminaba por la aldea hasta que llego a un lugar donde había escombros y una cueva se acerco y se encontró con lo que tanto había extrañado, un perro color negro muy peludo, parecido a akamaru, salió a recibirla con los ladridos de alegría, la chica sonrió alegre.

kuroimaru! – exclamo sonriendo mientras abrazaba al perro. – te extrañe – exclamo sonriendo, pero una voz de hombre la dejo sorprendida.

Así que tiene dueña – de la cueva salió un chico castaño con manchas rojas en sus mejillas – soy kiba inuzuka – se presento sonriendo.

Oh… yo… - miro para otro lado sonrojada – soy Shinku Nara – se presento desviando la mirada.

¿Eres del clan Nara? – pregunto y ella asintió – oh! Tengo un amigo ahí se llama shikamaru – Shinku bufo al escuchar el nombre del prometido de su hermana.

Ah! Si lo conozco es el prometido de mi hermana – le contesto molesta por nombrar al chico, no le caía muy bien que digamos.

¿Shikamaru comprometido? Y yo que pensé que era demasiado problemático Jajajaja – rio el pelicafe ante lo aburrido que era el Nara. - Verdad akamaru! – pregunto mirando a su perro gigante.

Guau! – ladro el perro.

Jajaja es muy parecido a kuroimaru – rio mirando a los dos perros.

Ahora que lo dices si así es – dijo mirando a los dos perros y olfateando – su olor también es similar – le conto mirando al perro.

Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir – le dijo Shinku mirando al inuzuka.

¿Te lo llevaras? – pregunto mirando al perro.

Oh no, mi madre no me deja tener un perro, por ahora aquí esta bien y cuando estoy en misión mi hermana se encarga de el – dijo señalando su chaleco jounin.

Vaya eres jonnin debes estar muy ocupada – le dijo entendiendo su situación – que tal si yo también vengo a hacerle compañía a akamaru también le gustara – le ofreció sonriendo.

Guau – le apoyo su perro.

Esta bien gracias – sonrió y se fue de ahí.

Se me hace familiar… - pensó el inuzuka mirando como la chica corría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El peliplata miro a ambas parejas, no podía estar mas decepcionado de lo que ya estaba. Pensó que al ponerlos a trabajar en equipo su relación avanzaría un poco mas aunque sea como ninjas, pero no, ellos ni se dirigían la palabra ni la mirada, habían empezado ya hacia mas de cinco minutos y Sasuke y Naruto peleaban con ellos mismos, mientras la Uchiha y la Uzumaki apartadas de ellos se quedaban quietas.

¡Pero que estas haciendo Naruto! – grito la pelirrosa, el rubio la volteo a ver esquivando al Uchiha.

¡Trato de deshacerme de Sasuke para ir a por los cascabeles! – contesto antes de recibir un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Sasuke.

Hmp, dobe – sonreía orgulloso al verlo tirado en el suelo.

No, no, no, Sasuke, aunque logres quitarme el cascabel, no pasaras, Ushio chan, no te esta ayudando – regaño el peliplata – aunque si quieren ser gennins por toda la eternidad, bien, háganlo, a mi no me afecta – comento el peliplata burlón, sus dos alumnos le miraron con los ojos abiertos.

¿Que? – preguntaron a la vez.

Bueno, le dije a la hokage que viniera a observar, le dije que viera sus habilidades para que considerara subirlos de rango – hablo fingiendo pesadez.

Kakashi sensei, eso es cierto? – pregunto el rubio levantándose y mirándolo emocionado. El peliplata asintió.- gracias Kakashi sensei! – corrió hacia a el abrazándolo con emoción.

Sabia que Naruto era gay – comento Sai sonriendo, todos le miraron, Sakura suspiro.

Ese baka es tan confiado… - pensó la pelirroja abriendo los ojos mirando al rubio, miro como Kakashi lo arrojo.

Estamos en un combate Naruto, no te confíes! – le recordó el peliplata, mirando como el rubio se sobaba la espalda, en un ágil movimiento ensarto el raikiri en el suelo gracias a que el rubio se movió.

Ah! De la que me salve! – exclamo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio de nuevo el rayo azul frente a sus ojos, con diferente portador.

Primero me tengo que deshacer de ti dobe – comento el pelinegro, para empezar a pelear de nuevo con el rubio.

Estos dos no van a entender – pensó con pesar, miro a las chicas, la pelinegra apretaba los puños mirando como Naruto le daba una patada en la cara al Uchiha y la pelirroja solo observaba los movimientos de cada uno.

¡Es un idiota! – pensó la pelirroja, miro como el Uchiha tomo a su hermano inmovilizándolo.- es un estúpido que no vale la pena – farfullo en su mente apartando la mirada del campo de batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chikako! – le llamaba su madre molesta.

No esta en casa – respondió la hermana menor de las dos gemelas, con su traje ambu puesto.

Por fin apareces! – exclamo la madre al ver a su hija en casa al fin – tienes que ayudarme a preparar la boda de tu hermana y shikamaru kun – le dijo con los ojos brillantes.

No puedo, tengo una misión – le dijo colándose su katana.

Siempre pones escusas para desacerté de nosotros Shinku! – exclamo su madre.

Así como tú siempre usas escusas cuando toco el tema de mi madre… tia - le recrimino la pelinegra y su madre solo frunció el seño aun más.

Te he dicho que no me hables de eso ahora, concéntrate mas en encontrar un marido del clan que sea como shikamaru kun – exclamo la madre/tia y la pelinegra la miro rabiosa.

¿Por que siempre sacas lo mismo? – pregunto molesta – ya te he dicho que no lo are por que también llevo la sangre del clan inuzuka y a mi me gusta… - su madre le dio una bofetada.

El ni siquiera te mira! – exclamo molesta mirando como su hija/sobrina se tocaba la mejilla.

No me vuelvas a tocar por que no responderé! – exclamo furiosa, mientras una nube de humo aparecía.

¿Que pasa? – pregunto Chikako seria.

Nada Chikako tu hermana y sus locuras, ya sabes desde que entro a la ambu… - la pelinegra mayor la interrumpió.

Ahora si dime como te fue – le dijo ignorando a su madre y viendo a su hermana.

Después te lo contare, ya sabes que hacer por mi Chikako – le dijo suplicante y la chica sonrió mientras asentía.

Adiós – se despidió mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Chikako! Tu hermana me amenazo! – exclamo la madre.

Discúlpala esta estresada – le dijo tranquila.

Tienes que hacer que se olvide del inuzuka! No quiero que termine igual que mi hermano con esa inuzuka! – le dijo su madre amenazante.

Ella no sabrá la verdad… ella no la puede saber madre lo has prometido!– le dijo suplicante – por eso acepte el compromiso – le miro seria.

Lo se… seria muy traumarte para ella – murmuro la mujer mientras subía a su cuarto.

Shinku… - susurro la pelinegra de ojos avellana tristemente – lo siento – pensó cerrando los ojos dolida.

_¿A Shinku san le gusta kiba san? – pregunto kaede y Ushio asintió_

_Entonces, ¿Chikako san esconde algo y por eso se casara con shikamaru san? – pregunto el Nara._

_Así es koharu – asintió la pelinegra – pero ella se sacrificaba a pesar que no lo amaba y sin saber que el amor llegaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – les dijo la pelinegra mirando por la ventana de la academia donde se podían ver nubarrones, tenia un mal presentimiento._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El atardecer había caído en konoha y aun el equipo Kakashi se encontraba ahí junto a las hermanas de dos de sus integrantes, los demás habían decidido irse, no podían quedarse a ver una pelea tan absurda entre el blondo y el pelinegro. Ya cuando el sol estuvo a punto de irse por completo, la pelirroja abrió los ojos alejándose del árbol, sin previo aviso alejo al pelinegro del rubio, empezando a pelear con el ojizafiro.

¡¿Pero que demonios haces? – inquirió el pelinegro molesto, cuando iba a replicar mas se callo mirando a la Uchiha frente a el con la mirada baja.

¿Por que hacen eso? – pregunto el rubio sin mirarla a los ojos.

Eres un estúpido – le insulto, Naruto la miro ofendido.- eres un estúpido cabeza hueca – le espeto mientras le lanzaba patadas y puñetazos.

Maldita sea, no entiendo el por que me insultas! Yo no te he hecho nada! – le reclamaba esquivándolo, ella incremento los golpes llevándolo dentro del bosque.

¿Tu aras lo mismo? – inquirió el Uchiha mirando a su hermana con el sharingan activado, ella subió la mirada con el sharingan activado.

Hmp! – contesto yendo hacia el, también adentrándolo hacia el bosque.

¡¿Pero que demonios les pasa? – se pregunto la pelirrosa.

Are, todo ha salido mal! – murmuro el peliplata subiendo su bandana destapando su sharingan.- pero que chicos, se supone que ya maduraron, pero siguen siendo los mismo mocosos que conocí – pensó yendo por el lado de los Uchiha.

Oye fea, ¿crees que Naruto pueda con su hermana la de pe…? – se callo al ver la mirada de la pelirrosa. La ojijade suspiro.

No lo se… pero me preocupa, Naruto aun no puede acostumbrarse de un día para otro, de pronto supo que tenia una familia y que al mismo tiempo la había perdido… solo le queda su hermana y no sabe como actuar… es una extraña para el – comento preocupada abrazando sus piernas, Kohana la miro y bajo la mirada.

Estará bien… ellos se llevaran bien… - comento, la pelirrosa la miro, estaba seria, sonrió y miro el cielo, la ojicarmin suspiro.- en un buen tiempo… - pensó cruzándose de brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- la aldea de la arena.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El kazekage miraba su aldea, la cual protegería con su vida como lo hizo cuando akatsuki lo mato aquella vez y Chiyo lo salvo dándole una segunda oportunidad, suspiro nostálgico, se había cumplido un año de la muerte de la anciana, el pelirrojo miro su escritorio lleno de papeles que firmar, no le molestaba en absoluto, en verdad, pero no solo se cumplía un año de la muerte de la anciana, si no también de la suya, la puerta fue tocada con suavidad.

Adelante – concedió el pelirrojo sentándose en su silla, ante el shikamaru Nara lo miraba serio – ¿que pasa Nara? – pregunto pero callo al ver a su hermana tomada de la mano del chico pelinegro.

Kazekage sama, tengo algo muy importante que decirle – pidió el pelinegro y el pelirrojo lo miro con su semblante serio pero intrigado.

Es… sobre nuestra relación – completo la rubia sonriendo a su hermano, el cual los miro seriamente.

Yo quiero a su hermana, aunque lo que le tengo que decir es algo problemático – el Nara suspiro – estoy comprometido en konoha y me casare en unas semanas mas – le dijo mientras afirmaba la mano entrelazada con la rubia.

¿Cómo? – pregunto el pelirrojo molesto, pero sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Mis padres me comprometieron con una de las mías, me dijeron que yo decidiría si me casaba o no con ella, pero… por razones que son personales para mi prometida, acepte – gaara ahora si estaba molesto, el Nara todavía lo decía tranquilamente.

¡¿Como es que aceptaste? – pregunto gaara y la rubia se asusto al verlo así.

Es por una razón muy poderosa gaara… - le dijo la rubia.

Espero la explicación! – reclamo rabioso.

Bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Uchiha mayor miro a la hokage con seriedad, la rubia le miraba con pena, shizune le miro triste. Uchiha Itachi había sido llamado por la hokage, con ayuda del grandulón de Hebi fue hasta la torre hokage, ya que la rubia no podía moverse de ahí por que estaba siendo vigilada por los consejeros.

Entonces… ¿es definitivo? – pregunto el Uchiha con la mirada vacía.

Si… no se como pudiste sobrevivir en tu estado. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada por ti – comento con frustración pegándole al escritorio.

Tsunade sama! – le regaño la pelinegra.

No se preocupe Tsunade sama – le animo el pelinegro, ella bufo.

No me preocupo, me siento impotente, soy ninja medico, quise serlo para salvarle la vida a grandes shinobis, como tu, enserio… no des por hecho tu sentencia Uchiha – proclamo con seriedad, el Uchiha suspiro.

Me resignare de todos modos – comento levantándose – no creo que pueda hacer nada en un mes y yo no lo desperdiciare – se dio la vuelta yendo a la salida – con su permiso – y salió sin mas, la hokage bufo.

Shizune, manda a traer a Sakura en este momento, ah, también a Chikako… y mañana trae a esa niñata – le indico, ella asintió y salió del despacho.

Tenia un mes, solo un mes para salvarle la vida a uno de los mejores shinobis que ha habido en konoha. Un mes para salvarle la vida a un chico que sacrifico todo por su aldea, a un chico que le hacia recordar el por que lucho por ser ninja medico. Por Dan, por Nawaki, por el amor y por la hermandad, ese chico se curaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer este fic, espero que le hayan entendido un poco mas y como había dicho antes, dejare información sobre los personajes, gracias por leer y sin mas… aquí esta información sobre la hermana del rubio simpático, las pondré por hermanos, como Sasuke salió primero que Naruto puse a la Uchiha, bueno, ahora si la información:

**Minako Uzumaki **

**Edad:** 20 años **Clan:** Uzumaki **Rango: **jounin

Fue alejada de su hermano al ser la única sobreviviente del clan de sellados, Uzumaki. Hija del cuarto hokage y de la anterior jinshurinki, Kushina Uzumaki. Fue criada por jiraya, hasta que cumplió diez, ya que fue arrebatada del lado de jiraya por la ahora hokage Tsunade. Con ella duro hasta los dieciséis, abandonándola para seguir con su entrenamiento en diferentes aldeas. En la aldea oculta de la niebla encontró a Kohana Akamura vagando sola, la cuido y entreno. Su apariencia es fría y seria, mas no se sabe que sentimientos alberga, se parece en cierta manera a Sasuke Uchiha, pero el lienzo en su corazón ya esta pintado de un color que sorprendería a cualquiera.

Sayonara!

¿Review? ¿Tomatazos?


End file.
